Child's Fairytale
by raeofchaos
Summary: Alya Lestrange hates rules. Their must be a rule book somewhere that says 'don't hook up with your best friends older brother as an experiment on Fred Weasley' She broke that rule, not knowing the beautiful disaster it would lead to.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Once Upon A Time  
_

The girl had dark charcoal curls. Her eyes were violet, almost red in direct sunlight and her skin a dark creamy color that put even the best chocolates to shame.

She was beautiful, extraordinary. That's how she liked to think of it anyways. Who knew what people actually thought about her? She could be nothing more than a spec of dust lost in the wind. But she liked to make everything seem more beautiful, more fancy than it was. She wanted to be a princess.

Complete with a shining silver ball gown, magic slippers made of the best crystal, and a knight in shining armor. Of Course, usually the knight in shining armor is none other than a retard in tin foil. She didn't know that yet, however. She was your average 11 year old girl with no idea of the heartbreak and pain ahead of her.

Of course, when she found out she'd be spending a year in a castle filled with magic, she did think all of her dreams would come true. These are the thoughts that filled her mind as she stepped up to the sorting hat that fateful stormy September.

Her name was Alya Sun Lestrange. She knew nothing of that name, after all, she was adopted. She sat on the stool with a certain air of confidence you don't see in most first years, especially those from muggle families.

She crossed her arms and started kicking her feet impatiently before the ratty hat even touched her head. Soon she grew weary of hearing the hat drone on about her personality.

"I see great talent, yes. And the determination to go along with it. However no respect for the rules. Yes. I see it now. Your bravery outshines the rest. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

The older students watched her in shock. Lestrange? Perhaps Professor McGonagall had read the name wrong. Why would a Lestrange be placed in Gryffindor? Alya gave a bow that could be seen as none other than sarcastic before skipping of to her table.

She sat down next to a few kids she met on the train including Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. She chatted animatedly with everyone around her during the feast, and practically had to be dragged to the common room – she had no desire to sleep. Atleast this time it was from excitement. She may not be so luck in the future.

_Four Years Later, Alya's POV_

He is a rockstar. No, more than that. A rock_god._ Alicia's older brother, I don't understand how they are even related. While you'll see her with a shining new broomstick, he'll have that old muggle guitar. He's really good with it too. Plays muggle and wizard music, he's half-blood being my guess. He certainly dresses like a muggle, and so does his sister, my best friend.

And he was standing in front of me. Talking to me. With his long hair, longer than mine even, and leather jacket.

"So, Leesh tells me you've been wanting to learn to play." He says, gesturing to that guitar of his. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah. My sister has tried to teach me, but being away all year, I manage to forget every Summer." He laughed, then tucked his long hair behind his ear. I liked it better untucked.

"Well maybe I can teach you a thing or two, And not just about the guitar," he replied with a wink. I laughed nervously. He sure was a flirty one, wasn't he? Merlin, how I wanted to put his hair back.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm more of a cuddling type of guy, you know?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh?" I didn't know such a thing could exist.

"Yeah. I use to be a manwhore, but things are different now." And with one last wink he left. I bit my lip, strange time to just walk off, don't you think? Well, I guess that makes him the ultimate cliché, tall, dark, and mysterious. Laughing to myself at this thought, I took a sip of my butterbeer.

"He's a git," said George.

"A right twit," added Fred.

"He needs a haircut," And that was Lee. Those are my other three best friends.

"Thanks boys. Nice to know I have so much support around here," I replied with a roll of my eyes. They all shared a gloomy look and I sighed.

"What is it?"

"He wants to get you in bed, mate," Replied the twins in unison.

"I, what?"

"He wants to do the dance," said Fred,

"With no pants," finished George.

"Yes I get that! But that is not the point!"

"Then what is?" Asked Fred, He looked downright furious.

"The point is, you are all bleeding mad! The whole lot of you!" And their goes my temper.

"You don't mean to say…" Said Fred, looking at his twin in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at their mirrored image, what could they possibly be cooking up this time? George turned to look at me, with the same expression of shock on his face. Bloody miracle I can even tell those two apart.

"She couldn't possibly…"

"What are you two on about?" I asked in outrage. Finally Lee decided to chip in. Not the best idea, mind you.

"Do you want to have sex with him?"

"WHAT!" The whole pub turned to look at our table. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead. In a fierce whisper, I said,

"This is ridiculous! One bleeding conversation with a guy and you lot already ask if I want to have sex with him?" And with that I walked out. I really didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment. How thick could you possibly be?

"This is rubbish!" I screeched to the cold winter air. I tightened my scarf and headed back to the castle. I may love the three of them, but Merlin. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Fred was jealous.

If he wanted to act like a git, I'd sure as hell give him a reason too. The goal? Hook up with Frank Spinnet.

Would've made more sense to start the second war against you-know-who then _that_, looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Nightmares_

_**AN – Here's chapter two, hopefully I'll be able to post 1 or 2 chapters a week, depends on how busy I am. Thanks to everybody who subscribed, and too Carol for reviewing. I'm happy you liked it, and I'm prob gonna continue, I have tons of idea I want to put into the story. I hope everybody likes this chapter, **____** and whether you do, or don't, please review. Ideas, opinions, questions, constructive criticism, any of that, always welcome.**_

"No, not like that.. You have to strum it lightly."

"Oh.." I didn't really get the difference, strumming is strumming is it not? Frank is an odd one. He always calls me Sweetheart. At first I thought it was weird. That's what old people call me. My dad, my mom, my grandparents. But it's kinda cute.

This was my third guitar lesson within a week. Whenever Fred and George have Quidditch practice, I learn guitar. And flirt. A lot.

"You know, I really suck at this. Maybe we should do something else today."

He raised his eyebrow. "Ok, like what?"

"I dunno, watch a movie?" Yes, I'm aware that muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts. I get it. But I really want to watch a scary movie. And eat chocolate. That's all I want.

He looks at me as if I don't know that though. I'm not stupid.

"You do realize—"

"Yeah I get it. We can't. But I still want too."

"Well maybe during the break we can," He said with a small smile. He doesn't smile much. I find it annoying. But maybe that's just because I've been friends with the twins since I was 11. They smile _too_ much.

I smiled back at him anyways. Christmas break is in a few days, and then we can use all the muggle technology we want.

"Ok, my place or yours?"

"Mine. Dad's gonna be out of town for a few days." Why does that matter, if his dad's there or not? I don't care if his dad is their. Its just a movie, right?

Who knows, maybe his dad is strict. Alicia doesn't talk about her parents much. That has always made me curious.

"What about your mum?" His smile disappeared.

"Hospital."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… Is she ok?"

He shrugged. Does that mean he doesn't know, or he doesn't want to tell me? I sighed.

"What's she in the hospital for?"

"Drinks too much."

"Oh." Rehab, sweet old rehab. Leave it to the rockgod's mom. His life is kinda like a movie, you now. Mum in rehab, use to be an alcoholic, smoking manwhore. But is trying to change. It's kinda cute.

I told him that. His answer? I guess. He's starting to annoy me. He's in a bad mood now, I get it. But still.

"Well… I'm gonna go, promised the twins I'd meet them at the Quidditch pitch after practice.." He nodded solemnly. It was as if he didn't even hear me.

"K, well see ya then."

I started to walk down the stairs. I turned one last time, he was still oblivious to the fact of how depressing he's being. I sighed and walked down to the pitch.

I know it was mean to just leave him like that. But what am I supposed to say? It's easy to be the comforting type when you can fix the problem, but I can't magically make his mum better.

Oh well.. I never claimed to be nice. Infact, I'm a bitch. "Bitchity bitchity bitch bitch." That's actually quite fun to say, or well, scream. Outside, walking to the Quidditch pitch, you can get away with it. Although you might scare your friends.

Fred zoomed past me on his broom.

"Als, do you have to yell so bloody loud?" Als… I hate when he calls me that. Al is a blokes name. And the 'L' in my name isn't even pronounced. It's eye-yah. Alya.

"As a matter of fact, I do, dearest Freddy." He rolled his eyes.

"Who's a bitchity bitchity bitch bitch?"

"Me," I said walking to the stands to sit until their practice was over. I don't get why they even have practice .You know, with the Chamber being open, and people being petrified.

I watched the broomsticks zoom past, not really paying much attention to exactly what they were doing. Zoning out, more or less. Happens a lot with me.

This time I was thinking about my little sister. She turns 11 in a week. Wonder if she'll get into Hogwarts? There's plenty of muggle-borns here. Her name is Lacy. My older sister, Scarlett, isn't a witch. She's 16. Red hair like Fred's. Who, I just now noticed, is waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha – oh hey."

"She's alive everybody!" He exclaimed, with that smile of his. You gotta admit that smile is downright adorable. I looked around to see who everybody consisted of.

Everybody consisted of nobody.

"How long has practice been over?" I asked, straightening myself up.

"Just a few minutes." Then where is George? I usually meet up with both of them after practice. Something has been so strange with those two lately. I reckon he went to the changing room, got tired of waiting for me to come out of my trance.

And yet, I couldn't help the voice in my head from saying, but George is more patient than Fred…

_Narrator_

The girl fell asleep late that night; her lovely curls sprawled all over the burgundy pillowcase, golden freckles seeming to glow. Alya did not get much sleep, for she was continuously tossing and turning in her bed.

Nightmares filled her head.

She saw a woman with thick shining black curls, her mother. Next to her stood a man with golden hair and freckles, and two identical dark-haired men.

Bellatrix cackled gleefully as the four death eaters shot curses at a young man and woman, who were writhing about on the floor, their screams echoing in Alya's head. She was use to it by now, but she bolted awake anyways, sweat dripping down her dark eyebrows. Blinking her eyes, she sighed. She licked her thin rouge lips and took out quill and parchment.

**Dearest Scarlett,**

**I bet you wonder why I'm writing. I know the Romeo scares you, but he was cooped up in the owlery and needed a fly. That and I've been having this dream. I doubt you'd understand it, so no point and telling you about it. Just know theirs a woman in this dream, with huge curly hair and big black eyes. She kinda looks like me. Leesh reckons she's my mum. **

**Everyone here says my mum's name was Bellatrix, and that she's in Azkaban. That's prison for people like us. Only worse, apparently. They don't seem to know why she's in prison. **

**I know you were only seven when I was adopted. But I reckon you might remember more than me. All I remember is playing with little Lacey. She was a baby then, remember? **

**Please do write back. All you have to do is tie the letter to Romeo's claw and tell him who to give it too.**

**Give the family all my love,**

**Alya L.**

And with that, the girl folded the letter and shoved it into her pyjama pocket. She walked down to the owlery to send the letter to her eldest sister, humming as she walked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Faking It_

_**AN- Sorry for the delay. I know not many people ready this, but for those that do, sorry. It's also kind of short, but there is a fair bit of drama, so maybe that will make up for the shortness. Remember, reviews make me happy, chapters longer, and updates sooner! Don't make me resort to captivity! Also, I have a new story posted, if yall could so kindly take a look. It's a Sawyer-fic from Lost. So, please enjoy my dearest people **___

_Alya_

Winter. For some reason I just hate it. I really can't stand the cold. And right now, it's freezing. Like the snow on the ground, two jackets, still cold, kind of freezing. Atleast Christmas break starts tomorrow.

"Tell me again why you're coming over next week?" Asked Leesh, sitting next to me in the warm common room, so different from the bitter cold outside.

"Why wouldn't I? I come over during break all the time." She looked at me, fidgeting with her gold and maroon striped scarf.

"It's different this time." I looked at her, confused.

"How?" She turned to glare at me.

"You're coming for him, aren't you?" I was again, confused. I told her a long time ago, that I have a crush on her brother.

"I want to hang out with both of you.." I muttered, "You know that." I looked down at my lap, nervous. She never had any kind of problem with it before. She knew I wanted to watch a movie with him. She knew he was teaching me guitar. And this was the point she stood up and screamed,

"You can't be with my brother, Lestrange!" And then she stormed out of the common room, with everybody staring at her.

"Well, what are you all looking at? Nothing to see here!" For some reason, I've always had a problem with people staring at me. Next thing I knew I heard Lee jokingly say from behind me, "Knew you want'd to shag him," he chuckled. I turned around, fire in my eyes.

"Is that _really_ what you took from that?" I spat at him. He chuckled again.

"Well, yeah."

"East shit!" I screeched, and then also stormed off.

Why is she acting like this? Even on her period, Leesh would never… She's my best friend, why is she acting like this? Screaming, I started kicking the corridor wall.

"DUMB!" I gave the wall a punch. "SODDING!" Another kick and punch. "BITCH!"

"You okay, Als?" I heard Fred's voice from behind me. His is slightly deeper than George's.

"Yeah, Ginger. I'm fine." He chuckled at my newest nickname.

"So who's the bitch this time?" He asked. I turned around, he was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed.

"Nobody in particular," I muttered. He looked at me, and I immediately knew he didn't believe me. I sighed. "Don't worry 'bout it, Freddy."

He took a few steps towards me.

"You know you can talk to me, Als." I bit my lip. I hate that god-damned nickname.

"Yeah. Right. I can talk to you. Got it." And then I walked back to the common room, hoping that he didn't follow me.

The rockgod was leaning against that tree of his, playing that guitar. Hair untucked for once. I walked up to him, nervously.

"Hey," I said. He looked up from his music.

"Hey sexy." I ignored this loveliness.

"You talk to Alicia lately?" Since when weren't we on first name terms, anyways?

"She's my sister. Don't really have a choice, now do I?" He chuckled appreciatively at his own joke. I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought. I kicked the dirt under my feet.

"She doesn't want me hanging out with you," I muttered softly.

"So?" So? So! She's my best friend, dimwit! I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

"Do you not want to hang out with me anymore?" He asked.

"Leesh doesn't want me too." I replied, scared. He just seemed like, he could explode any minute.

"And what are you, a robot?" He asked heatedly.

"Excuse me?" I said, defensively.

"I asked you a question. Not that difficult."

"No, I am not a bloody robot!" I snapped at him. He nodded.

"Good. Look, let's not fight now. We're still on for next week, right?" For some reason, I still wanted to kiss him. I still wanted to be with him. I still wanted Fred to be jealous.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I replied half heartedly. He nodded again, and then walked away. I sighed, rubbing my forehead as if that would wipe away the pain. It didn't.

"I will not cry," I whispered. "Strong people never cry." And with that, I walked away with a false smile plastered on my face. The first fake smile of many.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Mistake_

_**AN- Just to warn you, this chapter has some sex in it, but most of it is just left for your imagination. But, if you don't want to read it, just skip this chapter, It's going to be a short one so that you can skip it. A little bit of drama, but most of the drama will be in the next chapter so everybody can read it. BUT, I am holding that chapter hostage. All I'm asking is 2 reviews. JUST TWO! If you don't want to read this chapter, you can review any of the past 3 chapters. When I get my reviews, I'll post more. Thanx3**_

We sat on his brown leather couch, movie playing in the background. It was in the background because, he wasn't exactly focused on the move, - and was determined to make me feel the same way.

"You're a shy girl, Alya." I looked at him strangely. I'm anything but shy. I scream at everybody, and do the craziest things. I don't care what people think. I just don't like people that stare. It's uncomfortable, weird.

"No I'm not," I whispered back. He tightened his grip around my waist,

"Prove it."

"How?" I don't like when people get the wrong idea. Me being shy? Definitely the wrong idea.

"Kiss me," He replied. This confused me. The guy should kiss the girl, not the other way around.

"You kiss me," I countered back.

"I told you so, you're shy." I glared at his puppy dog brown eyes, and focused entirely on last Summer, when I had my first kiss with Oliver Wood, and I kissed Frank.

"I'm not shy," I said angrily after breaking the kiss.

"You're not shy," he replied before immediately going back to my lips. And we were making out on his couch, and nobody was their. And soon his hand was in my pants, and I didn't know what to do.

"I'm not a whore," I muttered.

"You're right you're not." He replied, going back to what he was doing. Sure it felt good, but that's not the point.

"I'm not a whore," I repeated. He sighed, frustrated.

"This doesn't make you a whore."

"It kind of does."

"Are you doing this with other guys?" He asked, accusingly.

"No," I whispered.

"Then you're not a whore."

"Don't make me a whore," I whispered, almost in tears. He ignored me, and licked his two fingers.

"This works better," He replied with finality. And I bit my lip, and sucked it up, 'cuz this is what I wanted in the first place, wasn't it? To hook up with Frank? To make Fred jealous? This is what I want, I reminded myself.


End file.
